


Of Elf and a Man

by Vampz



Category: Actor RPF, Alternate Universe - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU Tolkienverse, Chris as Numenorean, Fluff, M/M, Tom as Noldorin Elf
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampz/pseuds/Vampz
Summary: กวานูร์ อัศวินพรายจากฝั่งตะวันตกของแผ่นดินมิดเดิลเอิร์ธล่องเรือติดตามกิล-กาลัด กษัตริย์โนลดอร์ของตนมายังเกาะนูเมนอร์ ดินแดนกลางทะเลของมนุษย์ชั้นสูงอีกกลุ่มหนึ่งเพื่อเชื่อมสัมพันธ์ระหว่างสองเผ่าพันธุ์ และที่นั่น เขาได้บังเอิญพบกับ "รีสโต" หรือที่ถูกขนานนามว่า "คริส" ชายหนุ่มชาวนูเมนอร์ ท่ามกลางแสงจันทร์ในวันที่ท้องฟ้าปลอดโปร่ง...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> อยากลองเขียนเป็นเอยูจักรวาลโทลคีนดู ภาษาลิเกดี /แค่ก จริงๆ แล้วอยากเห็นพี่ทอมเป็นเอลฟ์ ก็เลยเกิดเป็นไอเดียเรื่องนี้ขึ้นมา ไม่รู้จะเขียนได้แค่ไหน และไม่รู้จะจบได้หรือเปล่า ต้องบอกไว้ก่อน เพราะเขียนตามอารมณ์จริงๆ (ฮา) ตอนแต่ละตอนก็คงไม่ยาวมาก และคิดว่าคงจะจบในตอนนี่แหละ ถือซะว่าเป็นเรื่องสั้นที่อ่านขำๆ เอาก็ได้เนอะ *แหะๆ* ขอบคุณทุกท่านที่หลงเข้ามาด้วยนะฮะ ยังไงก็ฝากตัวด้วย (?) ชอบไม่ชอบยังไงไปคุยกันได้ ที่ทวิตเตอร์ @LightVampire แปะแท็กเป็น #OEAM แล้วกัน (?) หรือจะแปะข้อความไว้ในนี้ก็ได้ค้าบ ;////;
> 
> ไทม์ไลน์ในฟิคนี้จะเป็นช่วงยุคสอง ที่กษัตริย์เอลฟ์โนลดอร์ (กิล-กาลัด) เริ่มไปติดต่อคบค้าสมาคมกับนูเมนอเรียนนั่นแหละ (ยุคสอง ช่วงประมาณปี 700-1000) ถ้ามีข้อมูลอะไรที่เกี่ยวข้อง จะพยายามแปะให้ท้ายๆ บทนะฮับ
> 
> ปล. เรื่องนี้เป็นเรื่องแต่ง (อาจมีเนื้อหาบางส่วนที่อิงกับฝั่งจักรวาลโทลคีนบ้าง...) ตัวละครในเรื่องนี้เป็นตัวละครสมมุติทั้งหมด และเหตุการณ์ในฟิคนี้ไม่เคยเกิดขึ้นในความเป็นจริงนะฮับ  
> ปล. 2 มีอธิบายเรื่องชื่อพี่ทอมที่จะใช้ในฟิคนี้ด้านล่างนะฮะ

 

ยามนี้ค่ำแล้ว หากแสงโคมประทีปนวลตานั้นสว่างไสว ร่างปราดเปรียวในชุดสีเขียวกลืนกับสีของใบไม้ในยามราตรีเที่ยวเตร็ดเตร่รอบเมือง ตรวจตราความเรียบร้อยระหว่างที่ชาวเมืองกำลังกินดื่มเฉลิมฉลอง เนื่องในโอกาสที่กษัตริย์พรายเสด็จมาเยี่ยมเยียนถึงถิ่นของชาวนูเมนอร์

 

พรายหนุ่มหยุดยืนอยู่บนกิ่งไม้ของไม้ต้นใหญ่ สายตาไล่กวาดไปรอบตัว และหยุดอยู่ที่เงาร่างร่างหนึ่งซึ่งอยู่ไม่ไกลออกไปนัก

 

เสียงซ่อกแซ่กของใบไม้แห้งที่ถูกเหยียบทำให้รู้ว่าเป้าหมายของเขานั้นใกล้เข้ามา พรายหนุ่มยังคงยืนนิ่ง ราวกับต้องการจะพรางตัวใต้เงาไม้ที่แผ่กิ่งก้านบดบังแสงจันทร์สีเงินสว่างไสวบนท้องนภาในยามราตรี

 

หลังจากเงยหน้าขึ้นมองท้องฟ้าเพียงเพื่อจะชมดาว กลับพบกับแสงสีอ่อนที่สะท้อนในดวงตาสีน้ำเงิน ชายหนุ่มเผลอหลุดปากทักออกไปอย่างลืมตัว

 

“นั่นใคร…?”

 

เมื่อป่วยการณ์จะหลบซ่อน ร่างสูงปราดเปรียวจึงกระโดดลงมาจากกิ่งไม้ด้วยท่วงท่านุ่มนวลอย่างที่มนุษย์ผู้ใดไม่มีทางทำได้ ปลายเส้นผมยาวสีดำขลับสะบัดพริ้วตามแรงลมปะทะ และหลังจากปลายเท้าแตะพื้นดิน จึงค่อยหยัดยืนขึ้นเต็มความสูง ตรงหน้าของชายหนุ่มชาวนูเมนอร์

 

คาดการณ์จากความสูงและท่วงท่าที่กระโดดลงมาแล้ว ผู้นี้เป็นพรายจากต่างแดนไม่ผิดแน่…

 

“ข้ามีนามว่ากวานูร์ ยินดีที่ได้รู้จั---” น้ำเสียงนุ่มนวลถูกเอ่ยออกมาจากริมฝีปากบาง ฝ่ามือเรียวยื่นออกมาข้างหน้าแทนคำทักทาย แต่กลับต้องหยุดไปกลางคัน แล้วเปลี่ยนเป็นวาดมือผ่านใบหน้านั้นแทนเมื่อพบว่าอีกฝ่ายไร้การตอบสนองกลับมา “เจ้าเป็นอะไรหรือเปล่า?”

 

เนิ่นนานทีเดียว กว่าชายหนุ่มชาวนูเมนอร์จะหลุดจากภวังค์

 

“ขะ...ข้าชื่อรีสโต” เขาละล่ำละลักตอบ ดวงตาคู่นั้นยังคงจับจ้องบนดวงหน้านวลจากแสงจันทร์ที่ส่องลอดผ่านแมกไม้ลงมา “คริส---คนมักเรียกข้าเช่นนี้”

 

“คริส…” พรายหนุ่มย้ำ “อย่างนั้นหรือ?”

 

“อะ---อะไรก็ช่างเถอะ ว่าแต่ท่านมาทำอะไรที่นี่? เหตุใดจึงมิได้อยู่ในงานเลี้ยงเล่า?”

 

“ข้าเพิ่งเคยมาที่นี่เป็นครั้งแรก ก็ว่าจะสำรวจลู่ทางสักหน่อย” พรายหนุ่มระบายรอยยิ้มบางบนใบหน้า ดวงตาสีฟ้าอมเขียวคู่นั้นเป็นประกาย ก่อนจะถามกลับ “แล้วเจ้าล่ะ?”

 

“แถวนี้ที่ประจำข้าน่ะ...” ชายหนุ่มเจ้าถิ่นยกนิ้วขึ้นเกาแก้มที่มีไรหนวดสีน้ำตาลทองแก้เขิน พลางเงยหน้าขึ้นมองท้องฟ้าที่แต่งแต้มด้วยจุดแสงสว่างของดวงดาว “นั่น ดูซี”

 

ท้องนภาสีเข้มในราตรีนี้ปลอดเมฆ ขับแสงดาวให้ดูเด่นงามตา พรายหนุ่มเงยหน้าขึ้นมองตามอีกฝ่าย เผลอชมความสวยงามของธรรมชาติจนแทบลืมหายใจ และลืมไปว่ายังมีใครบางคนยืนอยู่ตรงหน้า

 

คริสละสายตาจากท้องฟ้า แล้วลอบมองใบหน้านวลของพรายต่างถิ่นอยู่พักใหญ่ เขาเคยได้ยินคำเล่ากล่าวขานมาว่าเหล่าพรายนั้นรูปร่างงดงาม แต่ตั้งแต่เกิดมา เพิ่งจะได้เห็นใกล้ๆ เป็นครั้งแรกก็วันนี้…

 

“หน้าข้ามีอะไรติดอยู่อย่างนั้นหรือ?” พรายหนุ่มถามทั้งที่ยังไม่ได้ละสายตาจากท้องฟ้า “คริส?”

 

“เอ้อ...ไม่ ข้าแค่…”

 

พรายหนุ่มเจ้าของนามกวานูร์หลุดเสียงหัวเราะขบขัน แล้วเบนสายตากลับมายังใบหน้าของคู่สนทนา “ไม่เคยเจอพรายอย่างนั้นซีนะ”

 

คริสพยักหน้าหงึก “เคยได้ยินมาว่าพวกท่านรูปร่างงดงาม” แล้วก้าวเท้าเข้าไปหาอีกฝ่าย ความขัดเขินนั้นยังมีอยู่ แต่ความสงสัยใคร่รู้ก็เอาชนะใจเขาจนได้ “ไม่เคยเห็นใกล้ขนาดนี้มาก่อนเลย...”

 

กวานูร์เพิ่งจะรู้สึกตัว ชายหนุ่มชาวนูเมนอร์ผู้นี้ร่างกายกำยำนัก ซ้ำยังตัวสูงกว่าเขาเสียอีก...

 

นี่น่ะหรือนูเมนอเรียน… ดูต่างจากเอไดน์ที่เคยพบเจอมานักเชียว

 

กวานูร์เงยหน้าขึ้นเล็กน้อย จังหวะเดียวกับที่คริสก้มลงมา ดวงตาสีฟ้าอ่อนจ้องอีกฝ่ายไม่ลดละ และตรึงสายตาที่ยกขึ้นสบไว้เนิ่นนาน จนพรายหนุ่มต้องเอ่ยขัด

 

“นูเมนอเรียนใช้สายตาเช่นนี้มองแขกบ้านแขกเมืองอยู่เสมออย่างนั้นหรือ?”

 

“เปล่า มองท่านคนเดียวต่างหาก” เอ่ยไปทั้งที่หัวใจยังสั่นระรัว ดวงตาคู่นั้นแม้จะงดงาม หากยังแฝงความหวานโศกไว้ภายใน ไม่รู้ว่าเขาผ่านร้อนผ่านหนาวอย่างไรมาบ้าง และนั่นทำให้คริสยิ่งสงสัย แต่-- “แล้วอัศวินพรายต้องรู้สึกเช่นไร จึงได้มองมนุษย์เช่นข้าด้วยสายตาแบบท่าน?”

 

คริสไม่อาจคาดเดาได้ว่าอีกฝ่ายคิดอะไร เอ็นดู? สงสาร? หรือสมเพช? เหล่าพรายนั้นอายุยืนจนแทบจะเรียกได้ว่าเป็นอมตะ แตกต่างจากมนุษย์อย่างเขาที่มีวันหมดอายุขัย และตายจากไปตลอดกาล

 

แต่ก่อนที่จะได้คิดอะไรไปมากกว่านั้น ฝ่ามือเรียวก็วางทาบบนใบหน้า เคล้าเสียงหัวเราะขบขันในลำคอ

 

“เจ้าต่างจากคนอื่นที่ข้าเคยเจอ”

 

“อย่างไร?” คริสถาม ทั้งที่ใบหน้าร้อนผ่าว ไม่รู้ว่าเหตุใดสัมผัสเบาจากมือข้างนั้นถึงทำให้เขาขัดเขินได้ ซ้ำยังเป็นผู้ชายเหมือนกันอีก...เขาต้องบ้าไปแล้วแน่ๆ

 

หรือนี่เป็นพลังพิเศษของเหล่าพรายที่พระเจ้าประทานมา? ช่างไม่เท่าเทียมเอาเสียเลย ทำไมถึงมีแต่เขาที่รู้สึกขัดเขินกันเล่า?

 

“ไม่รู้ซี… คงถูกชะตากับเจ้ากระมัง?” เอ่ยพร้อมรอยยิ้มบางที่ประดับบนใบหน้า ก่อนที่จะลดมือลง แล้วก้าวเท้าถอยออกมา “ข้าอาจต้องมาประจำการอยู่ที่นี่อีกพักใหญ่ อย่างไรเสียก็ฝากตัวด้วยล่ะ”

 

“ได้… ได้สิ!” ชายหนุ่มพยักหน้ารัวๆ “ฝากอย่างอื่นด้วยก็ได้น---” แล้วรีบยกมือขึ้นปิดปากตัวเองก่อนที่เขาจะหลุดคำพูดประหลาดออกไป

 

กวานูร์หัวเราะอีกครั้ง ก่อนจะส่ายหน้าเล็กน้อย ไม่รู้ว่าด้วยความขัดเขินหรือเอ็นดูกันแน่ แต่ในสายตาเขา คนตรงหน้ายังเยาว์วัย และอ่อนประสบการณ์นักเมื่อเทียบกับตน “อา… อย่างอื่นไว้ค่อยว่ากันทีหลังเถิด”

 

 

 

\--------------------

 

เพิ่มเติมให้ตรงนี้นิดนึง สำหรับคนที่ไม่รู้นะฮะ สนใจอะไรถามเพิ่มเติมได้ เรายินดีต้อนรับทุกท่านเข้าแฟนด้อมโทลคี-----

 

*Gwanur (กวานูร์/กวานัวร์) เป็นภาษาเควนยา  (หนึ่งในภาษาเอลฟ์ยุคนั้น) แปลว่า twin ซึ่งเป็นคำที่มีความหมายเดียวกะชื่อ Thomas หรือก็คือชื่อชายทอมนั่นเอง (ดูความติ่งเลาสิ---)

อนึ่ง คำจำกัดความของเอลฟ์ในจักรวาลโทลคีน เอลฟ์เป็น androgynous นั่นก็คือ จะมองว่าหล่อหรือสวยก็ได้-- (แต่ฟิลเตอร์เลาคือคนหล่อก็หล่อ คนสวยก็มีมุมหล่อได้ อะไรงี้ เช่นท่านพ่อธรัน เลกี้ และเจ้าป้ากาลาเดรีย----) รูปลัษณ์ภายนอกอาจต่างกันก็จริง แต่ความสามารถของเอลฟ์ชาย-หญิงนั้นพอฟัดพอเหวี่ยงกันนะฮะ ไม่ใช่ว่าหญิงต้องอ่อนแอกว่าชายน่อ *ชี้อาเจ๊ธอเรียล*

** Hristo (เดาว่าละเสียง H ไป น่าจะอ่านว่า รีสโต มากกว่า ฮรีสโต) ก็เป็นเควนยาเหมือนกัน (มนุษย์ชาวนูเมนอร์ (น่าจะ) ใช้เควนยาได้  เพราะมีเอลฟ์มาเยี่ยมอยู่บ่อยๆ แต่ภาษาหลักของนูเมนอเรียนเป็นอะดูนาอิค ซึ่งเลาหาดูแล้ว อะดูนาอิคไม่มีศัพท์ที่พูดถึง Chris เยย จบกัลล) ส่วนความหมายของ hristo คือ Christ (ใกล้เคียงกับชื่อพี่คริสที่สุดก็อันนี้ เพราะในพจนานุกรมศัพท์โทลคีนบ่ได้มีคำที่มีความหมายว่า bearer of Christ ตามชื่อพี่คริสเลย ก็เลยตามเลยมาถึงนี่ แง่ ไม่รู้จะใช้ชื่อไหนแล้ว แค่กๆ)

แถมศัพท์เพิ่มเติมอีกนิดหน่อย

  * นูเมนอร์/นูเมนอเรียน : เป็นเผ่ามนุษย์กลุ่มที่ได้รับพรให้อายุยืน อายุขัยของชาวนูเมนอร์โดยทั่วไปเฉลี่ยแล้วจะอยู่ที่ราวๆ 300 ปี แต่ถ้าสืบเชื้อสายมาจากกษัตริย์ ก็ประมาณ 400 ปี (อารากอร์นก็สืบเชื้อสายมาจากกษัตริย์นูเมนอร์ ซึ่งต้นตระกูลนี้ คือฝาแฝดของท่านเอลรอนด์นี่แล เพียงแต่แฝดท่านเอลรอนด์เลือกเป็นมนุษย์ ส่วนท่านเอลรอนด์เลือกเป็นเอลฟ์)
  * เอไดน์ : เผ่ามนุษย์ทุกเผ่าเรียกรวมๆ ว่าเอไดน์ เราก็เป็นเอไดน์! (ฮา)



 


	2. An Elvish Life

 

“ข้าอยากไปเดินเที่ยวรอบเกาะนี่” เพื่อทำลายความเงียบ กวานูร์สบตากับชายหนุ่มเจ้าถิ่น บนใบหน้ายังคงรอยยิ้มขบขันกับท่าทีของคริสที่วิ่งกระหืดกระหอบมาหยุดอยู่ตรงจุดนัดพบ

 

คริสไม่ได้มาสาย เขามาก่อนเวลานัด

 

แต่กวานูร์ต่างหาก ที่มาเร็วเกินไป!

 

“ท่าน… นี่ยังไม่ถึงเวลานัดเลยมิใช่หรือ?” คริสพยายามสูดหายใจเข้าลึก เพื่อปรับจังหวะการหายใจให้เป็นปกติ

 

“ข้าตื่นเต้นน่ะ…” แต่ถึงเจ้าตัวเอ่ยเช่นนั้น อีกฝ่ายกลับจับความรู้สึกที่ว่าไม่ได้เลยสักนิด

 

“แล้วนี่ท่าน...รอนานหรือเปล่า?” คริสถามต่อ หวังว่าอัศวินพรายจากต่างแดนที่เพิ่งจะรู้จักกันคงไม่ได้ยืนรอเขาทั้งคืนที่นี่

 

“ไม่ใช่เรื่องที่เจ้าต้องใส่ใจ” กวานูร์เบนสายตาไปทางอื่น และเลี่ยงไม่ตอบคำถามนั้น “ที่ไหนบนเกาะนี้ที่เจ้าว่ามันสวยที่สุดล่ะ?”

 

กิริยาท่าทางของพรายหนุ่มทำให้คริสนึกสงสัย เขาเคยได้ยินมาว่าเหล่าพรายสามารถพักผ่อนได้โดยที่ยังมีสติครบถ้วนสมบูรณ์ แต่ถึงอย่างนั้น มีเหตุผลอะไรที่กวานูร์จะต้องรอเขาที่นี่ทั้งคืนด้วยเล่า?

 

“ท่านคงมิได้รอข้าทั้งคืน ใช่หรือไม่?” คริสโพล่งคำถามออกไป หวังว่าอีกฝ่ายคงไม่ได้ทำอย่างที่เขาคิดจริงๆ แต่ถ้าเป็นอย่างที่คิด นี่มัน---

 

“แล้ว...เราจะไปที่ไหนกันดี?”

 

“ท่านยังไม่ตอบคำถามข้าเลย”

 

“ใช่”

 

พรายหนุ่มตัดบทอย่างเหนื่อยหน่าย แล้วบทสนทนาก็หยุดลง เหลือเพียงความเงียบงัน คริสแทบไม่เชื่อหูตัวเอง ในหัวเต็มไปด้วยคำถาม ทั้งที่อยากจะถามตนเอง และถามอีกฝ่ายมากมาย จนคิ้วหนาแทบจะขมวดเป็นปม

 

“ข้ารอเจ้าที่นี่ตั้งแต่เมื่อคืน” กวานูร์ตอบด้วยเสียงราบเรียบ แล้วหันกลับไปสบตากับหนุ่มเจ้าถิ่น “ทีนี้ เราจะไปกันได้หรือยัง?”

 

“จะไม่ให้เหตุผลข้าหน่อยหรือ?”

 

“ก็...ไม่รู้จะไปที่ใดกระมัง?’ พรายหนุ่มไหวไหล่ “ข้าบอกเจ้าแล้ว ว่าข้าเพิ่งจะเคยมาเหยียบแผ่นดินนี้เป็นครั้งแรก”

 

“อย่างน้อยท่านก็ควรกลับไปยังที่พำนักที่ทางเราจัดเตรียมให้--” คริสหยุดพูดไปกลางคัน เมื่อเห็นว่าอีกฝ่ายกำลัง...หัวเราะ? “มีอะไรน่าขันนักเล่า?”

 

“เป็นห่วงข้าด้วยหรือ คริส?” เขาถามกลับ ดวงตาสีฟ้าอมเขียวที่จ้องตอบแฝงรอยยิ้มขบขัน

 

คนถูกถามพยักหน้ารับ ทว่า สีหน้าของชายหนุ่มยังเต็มไปด้วยเครื่องหมายคำถาม เขาไม่เข้าใจความคิดของอีกฝ่ายแม้แต่น้อย อีกอย่าง… ในความคิดที่ถูกปลูกฝังมา ทำให้ติดภาพว่าเหล่าพรายนั้นเป็นพวกถือตัว และมองชาวเอไดน์ต้อยต่ำกว่าเสมอ แล้วเหตุใดอัศวินพรายผู้สูงส่งถึงต้องดั้นด้นมารอเขาที่นี่ทั้งคืนด้วยเล่า?

 

“ข้าไม่เข้าใจ..”

 

“บางอย่าง เจ้าก็ไม่จำเป็นต้องเข้าใจ” พรายหนุ่มตอบกลับ น้ำเสียงเจือความละมุนปนขบขัน ดวงตาสีสวยคู่นั้นไหวระริก “แค่รู้สึกถึงมันก็เพียงพอแล้ว”

 

“ท่านคงมิได้กำลังแกล้งข้าอยู่ ใช่หรือไม่?” ชายหนุ่มถามพร้อมหรี่ตาลง แต่แววตาที่สบกลับมาทำเอาคริสอยู่ไม่สุข ทั้งที่เป็นบทสนทนาแสนเรียบง่าย ราวกับว่ามีอะไรซ่อนไว้ใต้รอยยิ้มของพรายมากกว่านั้น อะไรบางอย่างที่เขาไม่เข้าใจ...

 

“มีเหตุอันใดที่ข้าจะต้องแกล้งเจ้าด้วยเล่า?” พรายหนุ่มหัวเราะเสียงใสด้วยความเอ็นดู ก่อนละสายตาจากอีกฝ่าย และเดินไปยังต้นไม้ที่เขาผูกม้าพันธุ์ดีตัวใหญ่ไว้อยู่ ฝ่ามือเรียวลูบแผงคอนุ่มแผ่วเบา กระซิบอะไรบางอย่างกับมัน แล้วจึงหันกลับมาหาชายหนุ่ม “มาเถอะ เขาอยากทำความรู้จักกับเจ้าแล้----”

 

จังหวะที่กวานูร์หันกลับมา เงาร่างใหญ่กว่าก็ขยับมายืนอยู่เบื้องหลังโดยที่เขาไม่ทันตั้งตัว

 

“คริส…”

 

คนถูกเรียกชื่อรู้สึกขัดใจ ยิ่งเห็นแววตาเปี่ยมความรู้สึกที่มองตอบกลับมา ความสงสัยใคร่รู้ยิ่งทวีคูณ นั่นคือแววตาที่ดูถูกดูแคลนหรือก็มิใช่ จะว่าเอ็นดูในความไร้เดียงสาก็ไม่ผิดนัก แต่เขารู้สึกได้ว่ามีอะไรมากกว่านั้น

 

ในสายตาของนูเมนอเรียนเช่นเขา การกระทำของเหล่าพรายช่างยากแท้หยั่งถึง…

 

แต่นั่นก็เป็นสาเหตุหนึ่ง ที่ทำให้พวกเขาเป็นเผ่าพันธุ์ที่น่าค้นหายิ่งนัก

 

“คริส…” กวานูร์เงยหน้าขึ้น สบตากับอีกฝ่ายด้วยความฉงน แล้วถามต่อด้วยน้ำเสียงที่เจือความห่วงใยโดยไม่ปิดบัง “เจ้าเป็นอะไรหรือเปล่า?”

 

ด้วยความสูงของพราย ลมหายใจระรินจึงจรดลงที่ผิวแก้มสาก พร้อมกับความอบอุ่น และกลิ่นกายหอมอ่อนจากร่างกายที่แผ่ออกมาทำให้คริสชะงักไป เมื่อได้สติกลับมา จึงส่ายหน้าเล็กน้อย และรีบขยับถอยห่างจากร่างตรงหน้าไปก้าวหนึ่ง สลัดความคิดประหลาดในหัวให้หลุดลอยไป ก่อนที่จะเกิดอะไรเลยเถิดไปกว่านั้น

 

“ไม่ ข้าแค่…” คริสรู้สึกได้ว่ากำลังถูกกลั่นแกล้ง ถ้านั่นไม่ใช่เรื่องที่เขาคิดไปเอง… พรายหนุ่มนามกวานูร์กำลังจงใจแกล้งเขาอยู่ชัดๆ! “ต้องใกล้กันถึงขนาดนี้เชียวหรือ…?”

 

พรายหนุ่มเลิกคิ้ว “เจ้าต่างหาก ที่เดินมาอยู่ข้างหลังข้า”

 

“ท่านกำลังสนุก… อย่างนั้นซี” น้ำเสียงนั้นออกจะตัดพ้อนิดๆ ก่อนที่คนพูดจะถอนหายใจ ใบหน้าคมใต้ไรหนวดแปรเปลี่ยนเป็นสีเรื่อโดยที่เจ้าตัวไม่สามารถควบคุมได้

 

“อา… เห็นเจ้าเขินแล้วก็รู้สึกสนุกดีกระมัง?” กวานูร์ไหวไหล่ แต่สายตาคู่นั้นระยับพราวด้วยความขบขัน และนั่นก็เล็ดรอดสายตาของคริสไปไม่ได้

 

อาจจะเป็นเรื่องแปลกไปสักนิด แต่กวานูร์ก็อดยอมรับไม่ได้ว่าตลอดระยะเวลาที่ผ่านมา การได้แกล้งคริสเป็นสิ่งที่แต่งแต้มสีสันให้กับชีวิตแสนน่าเบื่อของเขาได้มากโขทีเดียว โดยเฉพาะในยามที่ต้องจากดินแดนของตนเอง ติดตามกษัตริย์โนลดอร์มาพำนักอยู่บนเกาะกับชาวนูเมนอร์เหล่านี้

 

“ข้าไม่ยอมแพ้หรอกนะ…” ชายหนุ่มเบ้ปากเล็กน้อย พร้อมเอ่ยด้วยเสียงขุ่น “ท่านน่ะ เตรียมใจไว้เลย” เอ่ยจบ มือข้างหนึ่งก็ยกขึ้นบีบปากตนเอง อีกมือหนึ่งชี้ไปยังร่างของอัศวินพรายอย่างถือดี

 

แต่กวานูร์ไม่ได้ใส่ใจในคำพูดนั้น… ใช่แล้ว ยังไม่ถึงเวลาที่เขาต้องใส่ใจ ถ้าหากว่าคริสไม่ทำอะไรที่เกินความคาดหมายของเขา…

 

แต่สำหรับคริส นี่ถือเป็นภารกิจยิ่งใหญ่ที่จะต้องพิชิตให้สำเร็จ

 

“ฮึ… มาเถอะน่า คริส” พรายหนุ่มว่า ก่อนจะเหวี่ยงตัวขึ้นหลังม้าด้วยท่วงท่าสง่างามสมกับเป็นอัศวินพราย พร้อมกับพยักเพยิดให้อีกฝ่ายกระโดดขึ้นมาด้านหลังตน

 

คริสไม่แน่ใจนักว่าควรจะเหวี่ยงตัวเองขึ้นหลังม้า หรือการเดินตามไปอาจเป็นความคิดที่ดีกว่า เพราะเขารู้สึกสงสารม้าขึ้นมาจับใจ หากจะต้องแบกรับน้ำหนักของชายตัวใหญ่ถึงสองคนดูจะเป็นเรื่องที่ไม่เข้าท่านัก ซ้ำยังต้องอยู่ใกล้กับกวานูร์---

 

“เจ้านี่น่ะแข็งแรง ไม่ต้องเป็นห่วงหรอก มาเถอะ” เมื่อเห็นว่าคริสยังคงยืนนิ่งด้วยสีหน้าลังเลใจ พรายหนุ่มจึงรีบคลายข้อสงสัยนั้นก่อน แล้วถัดมา จึงยื่นมือไปให้อีกฝ่ายจับ

 

คริสหรี่ตา “ไม่ได้แกล้งข้าแน่นะ?” แล้วเอื้อมมือของตนไปจับกับมือของอีกฝ่าย แรงดึงของพรายร่างสูงโปร่งดูผิดกับรูปลักษณ์ภายนอกจนเขาต้องแปลกใจ ท่อนแขนเรียวเล็กแค่นั้น แต่เพียงพริบตาเดียวร่างทั้งร่างของชายหนุ่มก็ถูกดึงขึ้นมาอยู่หลังม้าเสียแล้ว “โอ๊ะ..!”

 

“เอาล่ะ” กวานูร์เอ่ยขึ้นโดยมิได้หันกลับไปมองคนข้างหลัง “ไปที่ไหนกันดี…?”

  
  



	3. The Sun above the Sea

 

หนึ่งพรายและหนึ่งชายหนุ่มควบม้าผ่านแนวต้นไม้น้อยใหญ่มาจนสุดชายป่า ภาพหาดทรายสีขาวตัดกับผืนทะเลสีครามที่สะท้อนเอาแสงอาทิตย์ให้เป็นประกายอยู่ในน้ำ ดูราวกับเป็นท้องทะเลที่เต็มด้วยอัญมณีปรากฏขึ้นสู่สายตา เกลียวคลื่นม้วนตัวซัดชายฝั่งตามแรงลม กลิ่นกรุ่นไอทะเลปนเปกับกลิ่นสดชื่นของป่าที่อยู่เบื้องหลังทำให้ใบหน้าของผู้มาเยือนเปื้อนรอยยิ้มสดใส และเป็นตัวบ่งบอกอารมณ์ของเขาได้ดี พรายหนุ่มสูดหายใจเข้า ลึกที่สุดเท่าที่จะทำได้ และผ่อนลมออกมาช้าๆ ดื่มด่ำกับสภาพแวดล้อมรอบกาย ก่อนจะหันกลับไปหาชายที่นั่งอยู่เบื้องหลัง

 

“ไม่เลวเลยนี่นา” เขายิ้ม พยักเพยิดให้อีกฝ่ายลงจากหลังม้า ก่อนที่ตนจะกระโดดตามลงมายืนอยู่บนผืนทราย ดวงตาสีฟ้าอมเขียวราวกับกำลังยิ้มเป็นประกายเจิดจ้า “ขอบคุณ…” และยกมือขึ้นตบไหล่หนาๆ ของชายหนุ่มชาวนูเมนอร์แทนคำขอบคุณอีกครั้งหนึ่ง

 

“ท่านชอบข้าก็ดีใจ…” คริสพึมพำ แต่สายตายังไม่ละจากร่างสูงเพรียวของพรายหนุ่มที่รบเร้าให้เขานำเที่ยว ซ้ำยังทำให้เขารู้สึกผิดโดยการยอมรับความจริงเรื่องที่ยืนรอเขาที่เดิมทั้งคืนอีก

 

“สวยมากทีเดียวล่ะ” พรายผมดำเอ่ยพลางจูงม้ากลับไปผูกกับต้นไม้ที่ชายป่า กวาดสายตามองไปรอบๆ ด้วยความตื่นเต้น แล้วจึงย่อตัวลงนั่งพิงไม้ต้นใหญ่ ทอดมองไปยังผืนทะเลกว้างไกลสุดลูกหูลูกตา ครู่ถัดมา จึงใช้ฝ่ามือตบเศษใบไม้แห้งข้างกาย และเงยหน้าขึ้นสบกับชายหนุ่มที่เดินทางมาด้วยกัน “ไม่นั่งหรือ?”

 

“อา...”

 

ดูเหมือนว่าคริสจะลืมไปแล้วว่าเขาอยู่ริมทะเล เพราะในสายตากลับมีแต่ภาพของพรายหนุ่มต่างแดนนามกวานูร์เต็มไปหมด ท่อนขายาวๆ พาร่างกำยำแบบนักรบนูเมนอเรียนก้าวไปยืนใต้ต้นไม้ต้นเดียวกับที่กวานูร์พิงอยู่ และทิ้งตัวลงนั่งข้างกัน เว้นระยะห่างพอประมาณเพื่อไม่ให้ดูสนิทสนมเกินกว่าเหตุ

 

พรายหนุ่มนั่งเงียบ หลับตาลง ประสาทสัมผัสรับฟังเสียงสรรพสิ่งต่างๆ อยู่พักใหญ่ รอยยิ้มบนใบหน้าขาวนวลยังคงอยู่ แม้จะบางลงแล้ว หากเมื่อเขาลืมตาขึ้นมาอีกครั้ง ความสุขในแววตาสวยคู่นั้นก็มิได้เสื่อมคลายลง

 

“เจ้ามักจะมาที่นี่เสมอๆ อย่างนั้นหรือ?” กวานูร์เอ่ยถาม หลังจากที่ทั้งคู่เงียบไปครู่ใหญ่

 

“...ก็ไม่เชิง” เมื่อตกเป็นเป้าสายตา คริสจึงเบี่ยงหน้าไปทางม้าของกวานูร์ที่ถูกผูกไว้ และยกมือขึ้นลูบมันเบาๆ

 

พรายหนุ่มเอียงคอเล็กน้อย “ไม่เชิง?” คิ้วเรียวเลิกขึ้นสูง “หมายความว่าอย่างไร?”

 

“ที่นี่เป็นสถานที่ยอดนิยมบนเกาะนี้” คริสตอบ _‘สำหรับคู่รัก’_ แต่เขาก็ไม่ได้ต่อคำสำคัญอีกคำหนึ่งออกไป --อันที่จริงก็ไม่แน่ใจนักว่าเวลานี้เหมาะสมที่จะเอ่ย และ… ไม่มีเหตุผลใดที่สมเหตุสมผลพอจะมารองรับความคิดนี้ได้เลย

 

“ก็เลยพาข้ามา อย่างนั้นหรือ?”

 

“ข้าคิดว่ามันคงเป็นภาพที่น่าประทับใจสำหรับท่าน” คริสหันกลับมา บนใบหน้าคมคายเปื้อนรอยยิ้ม แม้รอยยิ้มเก้ๆ กังๆ จะดูขัดเขินเกินกว่าปกติก็ตามที

 

รอยยิ้มเจิดจ้าของกวานูร์ กับใบหน้าที่ติดจะหวาน แต่ก็ดูสมเป็นชายตามลักษณะทั่วไปของพราย อีกทั้งตัวเขาที่อยู่ดีๆ ก็พากวานูร์มาที่นี่เพราะเหตุผล _คำนั้น_ ที่เขาไม่ได้พูดออกไป ทำให้คริสเขินจนแทบอยากจะมุดดินหนีไปให้ได้ ณ ตอนนั้น

 

_แค่คิดจะเริ่มภารกิจ ก็ล้มเหลวไม่เป็นท่าเสียแล้ว_

 

คริสทำได้เพียงสบถด่าตัวเองในใจ นี่มิใช่เรื่องที่ต้องขัดเขินสักนิด อีกทั้งกวานูร์ก็เป็นผู้ชาย ไม่ใช่คนรักของเขา แล้วที่นี่ก็ใช่ว่าจะมีแต่คู่รักเสียเมื่อไร แต่ทว่า...

 

“...พวกเขาก็น่ารักดีนะ”

 

ชายหนุ่มหันไปมองท่อนแขนใต้เสื้อหนังสีใบไม้แก่ของอีกฝ่าย แล้วไล่สายตาไปจนสุดปลายนิ้วเรียว ซึ่งกำลังชี้ไปยัง _คู่รัก_ จำนวนสองสามคู่ที่กำลังนั่งพลอดรักกันอยู่ริมทะเล

 

“ข้าก็...ว่าอย่างนั้น...” คริสไม่รู้จะสรรหาคำพูดใดมาตอบ จึงลงความเห็นเพียงเท่านี้ ไม่คิดว่ามาถึงที่แล้วจะเจอคู่รักของจริงเข้าให้พอดิบพอดี

 

กวานูร์หันหน้ากลับมาหาคริส ในขณะที่ชายหนุ่มรู้สึกได้ว่าตนเองเผลอยิ้มประหลาดออกไปแบบนั้นให้อีกฝ่ายเห็น

 

แน่ล่ะ พรายหนุ่มเห็นได้ชัดเลยเสียด้วย...

 

“แล้ว… มีเหตุผลอื่นใดหรือไม่ ที่พาข้ามาที่นี่?” พรายหนุ่มถามต่อ เหมือนจะถามเรื่อยเปื่อย แต่กลับมิได้ละสายตาจากชายหนุ่มที่นั่งอยู่ข้างกาย ดวงตาและริมฝีปากแฝงรอยยิ้มขบขันน้อยๆ ราวกับจะรู้ความหมายที่อีกฝ่ายมิได้บอกกล่าว ทว่า แม้แต่จอมพรายผู้ทรงภูมิยังมิอาจล่วงรู้ความคิดผู้อื่นได้ แล้วจะมีวิธีใดเล่า นอกจากต้องถามไปตามน้ำเช่นยามนี้

 

“เอ้อ…” คริสอ้ำอึ้ง ก่อนจะสูดหายใจเข้าเต็มปอด “ไม่… ไม่มี ข้าแค่คิดว่ามันสวยดี...” และตัดสินใจตอบสั้นๆ ด้วยคำโป้ปด --ซึ่งก็คงมิใช่คำโป้ปดเสียทีเดียว เพราะเขาก็ไม่เข้าใจการกระทำของตัวเองเช่นกัน ฉะนั้น คำตอบจึงเหลือเพียงสิ่งที่จะไม่ทำให้อีกฝ่ายเข้าใจเจตนาผิดไป

 

“อ้า… นั่นซี พูดถึงคู่รัก… ข้าลืมถามเจ้าไป”

 

ลมหายใจของคริสสะดุดที่คำว่า _คู่รัก_ แต่เขาก็พยายามปรับตัวให้เป็นปกติโดยเร็ว

 

น้ำเสียงของกวานูร์เหมือนเพิ่งนึกอะไรบางอย่างออก แล้วก็โพล่งขึ้นมา “เจ้าอายุเท่าไหร่แล้ว?”

 

“เอ๊ะ? อา… ข้าเหรอ?” ชายหนุ่มเอนหลังพิงต้นไม้ แหงนหน้ามองแสงอาทิตย์ที่ส่องลอดผ่านยอดไม้ลงมา แล้วหลับตาลง ใช้สมาธิคำนวณอายุของตนเองอย่างยากลำบาก และยิ่งยากขึ้นไปอีกเมื่อเขารู้สึกว่าถูกอีกฝ่ายจับจ้องอยู่ตลอดเวลา “...ปีนี้ก็ 34 แล้วล่ะ”

 

“แล้วเจ้าไม่แต่งงานหรือ?”

 

คนฟังเพียงหนึ่งเดียวแทบสำลักกับประโยคคำถามนั้น จริงอยู่มันก็ออกจะรู้สึกเจ็บนิดๆ แต่ก็เป็นเพราะตัวเขาเองไม่ได้ใส่ใจเรื่องคู่ครองนัก อันที่จริง น่าจะเรียกได้ว่าหมกมุ่นกับการฝึกซ้อมการใช้ศาสตราวุธแขนงต่างๆ เผื่อในยามจำเป็นต้องมีการสู้รบ จนแทบไม่ได้สนใจสิ่งอื่นเสียมากกว่า

 

คริสส่ายหน้าแทนคำปฏิเสธ “นูเมนอเรียนอาจอายุยืนยาวกว่าคนทั่วไปที่ท่านเคยพบเจอ อายุเท่าข้าคงไม่ถือว่ามากนัก”

 

“แต่ช่วงชีวิตพวกเจ้าก็สั้น หากเทียบกับเรา” กวานูร์พึมพำ “ถ้าหากตักตวงความสุขในขณะที่มีชีวิตอยู่ได้ ก็ควรทำเสียตั้งแต่ตอนนี้มิใช่หรือ?”

 

“ที่ผ่านมา ข้าสนใจสิ่งอื่นมากกว่า” ชายหนุ่มชาวนูเมนอร์ค่อยลุกขึ้นยืนเต็มความสูง ผ่อนลมหายใจยาวเพื่อเรียกสติของตนกลับมา ก่อนวางมือลงบนแผงคอม้า และลูบมันอย่างเบามือ

 

พร้อมกับที่กวานูร์ลุกขึ้นยืนตาม ดวงตาสีฟ้าอมเขียวมิได้ละออกจากใบหน้าของบุรุษร่างกำยำที่เต็มด้วยกล้ามเนื้อ ยังคงตั้งใจรอคำตอบถัดไป

 

...แม้ว่าจะแปลกใจเล็กน้อย แต่ด้วยสเน่ห์เฉพาะตัวของคริส ทั้งใบหน้าหล่อเหลาพร้อมไรหนวดสีน้ำตาลจำนวนพอเหมาะ และเรือนผมสีทองสั้นที่รับกับสีผิว กับร่างกายที่สูงสง่ากว่าชาวเอไดน์พวกอื่นที่เคยพบเจอ ทำให้พรายหนุ่มละสายตาออกจากร่างนั้นไม่ได้ ราวกับมีแรงดึงดูดอะไรบางอย่างที่เขาก็ยังไม่เข้าใจนัก

 

“นี่ก็...เป็นงานที่ข้าถนัด” ว่าแล้วก็ออกแรงตบหลังคอม้าตัวใหญ่ “นอกจากฝึกดาบแล้ว ก็มีเลี้ยงสัตว์นี่ล่ะ ที่ข้าทำแล้วมีความสุข”

 

รอยยิ้มอบอุ่นฉายขึ้นบนใบหน้า เหมือนคนมีความรัก ที่รักอย่างสุดขั้วหัวใจ

 

แต่ครั้งนี้เป็นกวานูร์ ที่ต้องเสมองไปทางอื่น…

 

“ท่าน… กวานูร์?” คริสหันกลับมาหาพรายหนุ่มจากต่างแดน เพื่อที่จะพบว่าอีกฝ่ายมิได้มีเงาร่างของเขาอยู่ในนัยน์ตาสีฟ้าอมเขียวคู่นั้นอีกต่อไป

 

...เขากำลังเขิน

 

“เวลาเจ้าพูดถึงสิ่งที่รัก ...มักเป็นแบบนี้เสมอหรือ?” เขาถาม แต่ไม่เต็มเสียง ไม่ได้มองหน้าอย่างที่เคย และรอยยิ้มที่เคยอยู่บนใบหน้าก็จางหายไป

 

คริสปล่อยมือจากแผงคอม้า เมื่อเห็นท่าที่แปลกๆ ของอีกฝ่ายจึงค่อยขยับย่างเท้าเข้ามาใกล้

 

ใกล้จนประสาทรับกลิ่นของเขาสัมผัสได้ถึงกลิ่นไอกรุ่นจากร่างกายของอัศวินพรายจากต่างแดน ปลายจมูกโด่งของนูเมนอเรียนระอยู่ที่ไรผมสีดำขลับ ลมหายใจปะทะแผ่วเบาบนผิวแก้มขาว แต่กวานูร์ก็ไม่ได้หันกลับมาในทันที

 

_...เหมือนจะล้มเหลว แต่ก็ใช่ว่าจะไม่มีโอกาสสำเร็จ_

 

“...คริส?”

 

 

 

\-------

 

หมีคริสอาจจะเขินช่วงแรกๆ แต่ความหล่อของหมีก็ทำให้ชายเขินได้เหมือนกันแหละ เนอะ /แค่ก--  
เขียนเองก็เขินเอง เป็นบ้าอะไรไม่รู้ นี่แค่คุยกันธรรมดาเอง แง.... *ขูดคีย์บอร์ด*  
  
จริงๆ กะเขียนตอนสั้นๆ แต่ดันคิดไม่ออก นี่เขียนแบบไม่ได้วางพล็อคอะไรจริงๆ จัง มันก็เลยใช้เวลานานพอสมควร...  
ทำใจนิดนึงนะฮะ อาจจะอัพช้า ไม่รู้จะจบด้วยหรือเปล่า กร๊ากกก (ไม่ดีเลย...)

จริงๆ เรื่องนี้มันออกจะเฉพาะทางไปนิดล่ะเนอะ แต่ว่าถ้ามีเกร็ดอะไรยังไงจากโทลคีนเวิร์สที่มันเกี่ยวข้องกับเรื่องนี้ ก็จะพยายามเพิ่มเป็นเกร็ดเล็กเกร็ดน้อยให้ท้ายตอนล่ะฮะ  
ยังไงก็ขอบคุณทุกคนที่ (หลง?) เข้ามาอ่านนะ ฮือ บ้าบออยู่คนเดียวมันอึดอัดละเกิง *อีโมร้องไห้*

 

 


	4. The King and His Knight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> บทนี้แอบใส่ความติ่งท่านกิล-กาลัดลงไปนิดนึง อย่าว่าเลา.... /หลบตา
> 
> ให้ข้อมูลไว้ตรงนี้เลยละกัน ท่านกิล หรือ เอเรนิออน กิล-กาลัด เป็นกษัตริย์พรายโนลดอร์คนสุดท้ายในประวัติศาสตร์มิดเดิลเอิร์ธ และเป็นคนที่รวบรวมกองทัพสู้กับฝ่ายมืด คาแรกเตอร์ท่านกิลในมโนเลาคือเป็นคนเก่ง ฉลาด ไหวพริบดี และสกิลการดีลกับคนอื่น/เผ่าอื่น/วงศ์วานอื่น น่าจะเข้าขั้นโปรมากๆ และน่าจะเป็นไทป์ที่รู้ว่า ทำอะไรแล้วจะทำให้เขาประทับใจ และซื้อใจเขาได้ อะไรงี้ ถึงขั้นที่ว่ารวบรวมและเป็นคนนำกองทัพพันธมิตรครั้งสุดท้ายสู้กับเซารอน ซึ่งเป็นเหตุการณ์ตอนเปิดเรื่องเดอะลอร์ด และในสงครามนี้ท่านกิลและคิงของชาวนูเมนอร์ (เอเลนดิล) ล้มเซารอนได้นะ แต่ตายทั้งคู่ /ดราม่า/ ก่อนที่อิซิลดัวร์ (บรรพบุรุษอารากอร์น) จะตัดมือเซารอนแล้วยึดแหวนเอกมาล่ะ
> 
> พอก่อน ติ่งแค่นี้ก่อน... แฮ่

 

ชายหนุ่มชะงักค้าง แต่ก่อนที่ปลายจมูกจะได้สัมผัสกับผิวแก้มอุ่นเพียงอึดใจ อัศวินพรายก้าวขาออกไปข้างๆ และยื่นแขนออกมารับสัตว์ปีกที่กระพือปีกร่อนลงมาหยุดอยู่บนปลายนิ้วเรียวยาว ที่มาพร้อมกับม้วนกระดาษสีน้ำตาลอ่อนม้วนเล็กๆ ผูกติดมากับข้อเท้าของมัน

 

_ข้ามีภารกิจบางอย่างที่อยากให้เจ้าช่วยเหลือ_

_และคิดว่าเจ้าน่าจะเหมาะกับงานนี้_

_เมื่อเจ้ารับทราบแล้ว ขอให้มาพบข้าที่วัง กวานูร์_

 

_กิล-กาลัด_

 

“...เกรงว่าคงถึงเวลาที่ข้าจะต้องกลับไปเข้าเฝ้ากษัตริย์กิล-กาลัดเสียแล้วกระมัง” กวานูร์เปรยขึ้นเมื่อคลี่กระดาษม้วนนั้นออกอ่าน และพบกับตราประทับดาวสิบสองดวงบนพื้นสีน้ำเงิน* ที่ท้ายจดหมาย ในกระดาษแผ่นนั้นถูกเขียนด้วยลายมือเป็นระเบียบเรียบร้อย แต่เมื่อคริสชะเง้อคอมอง ก็พบว่าเป็นภาษาของพรายที่เขายังไม่ค่อยเข้าใจนัก

 

ชายหนุ่มได้แต่สบถในใจ แต่ _เหตุใด_ เขาถึงต้องไม่พอใจด้วยเล่า?

 

“มันอ่านว่ากระไรหรือ?” คริสโพล่งขึ้น เมื่อเห็นอักขระรูปร่างโค้งมนหากมิคุ้นชินตานัก จึงเอ่ยถามไปแบบนั้น สายตายังลอบมองจดหมายในมือของอีกฝ่ายที่ยืนห่างออกไปก้าวหนึ่งด้วยความสงสัยใคร่รู้

 

“อา...ถูกเรียกเข้าพบน่ะ เห็นว่าพระองค์ทรงมีภารกิจที่ต้องการความช่วยเหลือจากข้า” กวานูร์ตอบ และพับจดหมายฉบับนั้นเหน็บใส่กระเป๋าหนังสัตว์ใบเล็กที่ติดอยู่ที่สายเข็มขัดบนหน้าอก “ให้ข้าไปส่งเจ้าที่บ้านไหม?”

 

“อา...ไม่--” คริสมองหน้าพรายหนุ่ม และอ้ำอึ้งไปพักใหญ่ อ้าปากจะพูดแล้วก็ปิดปากเงียบอยู่สองสามครา อันที่จริงแล้วเขาอยากติดตามกวานูร์ไป ทว่า อีกใจหนึ่งก็คิดว่าคงไม่เหมาะสมนัก “หมายถึงให้ข้าไปที่วังกับท่าน--” แต่เมื่อสบดวงตาสีฟ้าอมเขียวที่จับจ้องกลับมาด้วยเสี้ยวเล็กๆ ของความรู้สึกเสียใจที่ต้องลาจาก และราวกับเห็นประกายใสที่เอ่อขึ้นในนั้น -- _ตาฝาด_ คริสก็หลุดปากไปอย่างลืมตัว “--ได้หรือไม่?”

 

พรายหนุ่มเลิกคิ้วขึ้นสูงด้วยความประหลาดใจ ไม่คิดว่าคำตอบของคนตรงหน้าจะต่างจากที่ตาดการณ์ไว้ถึงเพียงนี้

 

...ใครเลยจะคิดว่าจิตใจของนูเมนอเรียนยากแท้หยั่งถึง แต่นั่นก็คงไม่ได้แย่นัก เมื่อแท้จริงแล้วพรายหนุ่มโนลโดรินก็ขบคิดเฉกเช่นเดียวกัน เพียงแต่ฝ่ายที่พูดออกมามิใช่ตนเอง ก็เท่านั้น

 

“ถ้าเจ้าต้องการ…” น้ำเสียงนุ่มน่าฟังถูกเปล่งออกจากลำคอที่ถูกปกปิดด้วยคอเสื้อเนื้อบางสีเขียวเข้มในยามที่ร่างสูงปราดเปรียวเหวี่ยงตัวขึ้นหลังม้า จากนั้น ผู้พูดจึงยื่นมืออกไปด้านหน้าผู้ฟังแทนการกล่าวข้อเสนอ “แน่นอน” และจบบทสนทนาด้วยรอยยิ้มบางบนใบหน้าขาวนวล เมื่อมือใหญ่จับยึดฝ่ามือเรียวเอาไว้เป็นที่มั่น แล้วเหวี่ยงตัวขึ้นหลังม้ามาตามกัน

 

ตะวันเริ่มคล้อยตัวต่ำลง ทั้งสองควบม้าผ่านเส้นทางคดเคี้ยวลัดเลาะในพงไพรสีเขียวชะอุ่ม เบื้องหน้าเป็นละแวกหมู่บ้านของชาวนูเมนอร์ที่จากมาในยามสาย ผ่านถนนเส้นเล็กซึ่งนำไปสู่ถนนเส้นใหญ่ใจกลางเมือง และเป็นทางผ่านสู่พระราชวังของกษัตริย์นูเมนอร์

 

ประตูไม้ขาวสลักลวดลายวิจิตรถูกทหารยามผลักเปิดออกเมื่อทั้งสองมาถึงห้องรับรองที่กษัตริย์นูเมนอร์ทรงจัดหาไว้ให้ กวานูร์บอกให้คริสรออยู่ด้านนอก ก่อนที่เขาจะเร้นกายเข้าไปหลังประตูปานนั้น ภาพตรงหน้าที่ปรากฏแก่สายตาเป็นภาพที่แสนคุ้นชิน ร่างสูงสง่าสมกับตำแหน่งกษัตริย์โนลดอร์ของเอเรนิออน กิล-กาลัดในฉลองพระองค์เรียบง่าย คลุมด้วยเสื้อคลุมสีน้ำเงินประทับยืนอยู่ที่ริมหน้าต่าง ทอดพระเนตรทั้งเส้นถนน หมู่บ้าน ชาวเมือง และสิ่งก่อสร้างอื่นๆ ที่อยู่เบื้องล่าง ก่อนหมุนกายกลับมาเผชิญหน้ากับผู้มาเยือนด้วยรอยยิ้มสุขุมบนพระพักตร์

 

“นับว่าไม่ผิดที่ข้าเลือกเจ้า…” กิล-กาลัดตรัสขึ้น เมื่อเห็นหน้าอัศวินภายใต้อาณัติ “นูเมนอเรียนผู้นั้นไปไหนแล้วเล่า?”

 

“อะ--” กวานูร์อึกอัก ค้อมศีรษะลงเล็กน้อยแทนคำเคารพ และหลบดวงเนตรสีน้ำเงินเป็นประกายคล้ายภาพวาดในยามราตรีเต็มด้วยแสงดาวประดับฟ้าที่จับจ้องมายังร่างของตนไปพร้อมกัน “ข้าบอกให้ชายผู้นั้นรออยู่ด้านนอกพะย่ะค่ะ”

 

แรกเริ่มรู้สึกลนลาน แต่กวานูร์ก็นึกขึ้นได้ กษัตริย์พรายอาจลอบมองความเป็นไปของเกาะแห่งนี้ผ่านทางหน้าต่างจากด้านบน จะเห็นเขาควบม้ามากับใครอีกคนก็คงไม่แปลกนัก

 

กษัตริย์กิล-กาลัดสรวลออกมาเบาๆ และดันตำราเก่าจำนวนสองสามเล่มที่วางอยู่บนโต๊ะทรงงานไปทางผู้มาเยือน

 

“ข้าอยากให้เจ้าศึกษาวิถีชีวิตผู้คนของที่นี่ ไม่ว่าจะอะไรก็แล้วแต่ ทั้งอาหารการกิน การใช้ชีวิต กิจกรรมที่ทำ ศิลปะแขนงต่างๆ รวมถึงภาษาที่ใช้ ความชอบ--”

 

กวานูร์เงยหน้าขึ้น สายตาที่จ้องตอบกลับเต็มด้วยความสงสัย อัศวินพรายอ้าปากจะถาม แต่ก็ถูกขัดคอก่อนที่จะได้เอ่ยคำใดออกมา

 

“--อย่าทำหน้าแปลกใจแบบนั้นซี”

 

สายตาของพรายหนุ่มยังคงเต็มด้วยคำถาม _เหตุใดต้องเป็นข้า?_

 

“เจ้าน่าจะเข้ากับผู้คนที่นี่ได้ดี”

 

ยังไม่ทันได้เปิดปากถาม คำตอบก็ถูกเอ่ยออกมาก่อน แต่เขาก็ยังมีอีกคำถามหนึ่ง

 

 _เหตุใดท่านจึงคิดเช่นนั้น ทั้งที่แต่เดิมข้าเป็นนักรบ?_ คำถามนั้นถูกส่งผ่านการสื่อสารทางสายตา เร็วกว่าการได้อ้าปากพูด

 

กษัตริย์พรายในยามนี้ประทับนั่งบนเก้าอี้ ประสานหัตถ์ทั้งสองข้างไว้บนโต๊ะทรงงาน นึกขบขันกับท่าทีของอัศวินพรายที่กำลังทำสีหน้าประหลาดใจใส่พระองค์

 

“และเรื่องที่เจ้าชอบศึกษาวัฒนธรรมต่างๆ ก็ใช่ว่าข้าจะไม่รู้”

 

กวานูร์วาดไม้วาดมือในอากาศ กำลังจะเปิดปากพูด _แต่ก็มีผู้อื่นที่ศึกษา ท่านเอลรอนด์--_

 

“ส่วนเอลรอนด์นั้นงานยุ่งพอแล้ว...”

 

กวานูร์อ้าปากจะคัดค้านอีกครั้ง _ข้าอาจไม่เหมาะ--_

 

“และที่ข้ามอบหมายหน้าที่ให้เจ้า คิดว่าข้าไม่มีเหตุผลหรือ?”

 

จะว่าน่าประทับใจก็ดี แต่ไหวพริบ ความสามารถในการอ่านใจของกษัตริย์พรายพระองค์นี้ช่างน่ากลัวนัก และกวานูร์ก็เพิ่งจะสัมผัสได้เมื่อเจอกับตนเองในคราวนี้ _เหลือเชื่อ!_

 

บนพระพักตร์ของกษัตริย์พรายระบายรอยแย้มสรวลจาง ในแววเนตรฉายความเชื่อมั่นชัดเจน และเพียงแค่นั้นก็ทำให้คนมองได้รับความมั่นใจกลับไปเต็มเปี่ยม “เท่าที่เห็น เจ้าก็ได้เพื่อนชาวนูเมนอร์มาแล้ว น่าจะเป็นจุดเริ่มต้นที่ดี หรือมิใช่?”

 

ประกายในดวงตาของผู้ฟังวูบไหวไปชั่วขณะหนึ่งเมื่อคำว่า _เพื่อนชาวนูเมนอร์_ หลุดออกมาจากพระโอษฐ์ของจอมกษัตริย์

 

และนั่นหาได้หลุดรอดไปจากสายพระเนตรไม่ “อา… อาจจะ _ไม่--_ ”

 

“ไม่มีปัญหาพะย่ะค่ะ” กวานูร์รีบก้มหน้ารับคำ สองมือดึงตำราที่ถูกเลื่อนมาให้ตรงหน้าเข้าหาตัว ก่อนที่กษัตริย์กิล-กาลัดจะเปลี่ยนพระทัย “เช่นนั้นแล้ว ข้าขอตัว--”

 

“กวานูร์” สุรเสียงเข้มเอ่ยนามผู้ฟังในขณะที่อีกฝ่ายกำลังจะหมุนตัวกลับไปทางประตู ทั้งเรียกสติและดึงรั้งไว้ บนพระพักตร์ของพระองค์มิได้มีรอยแย้มสรวลอีกต่อไป เหลือเพียงสีพระพักตร์จริงจัง หากยังแฝงความห่วงใยในตัวของอัศวินพรายผู้อยู่ใต้อาณัติ

 

“พะย่ะค่ะ?”

 

“คิดให้ดีก่อนที่จะตัดสินใจล่ะ”

 

 _ท่านหมายถึงสิ่งใด?_ กวานูร์กำลังจะถามต่อ

 

“เจ้ารู้ว่าข้าหมายถึงสิ่งใด”

 

จอมกษัตริย์ลุกขึ้นยืน วางพระหัตถ์ลงบนบ่าของพรายหนุ่มแทนคำตรัส ความเชื่อมั่น คำบอกลา และแววเนตรที่สบกลับมาราวกับแฝงคำเตือนอะไรบางอย่างซึ่งกวานูร์พยายามทำเป็นมองไม่เห็น

 

“รับด้วยเกล้าพะย่ะค่ะ”

 

เพียงเท่านั้น กวานูร์ก็ค้อมศีรษะให้กับกิล-กาลัดอีกครั้งแทนการเอ่ยคำอำลา และหมุนกายเดินออกจากห้องรับรองไปพร้อมตำราเล่มใหม่ในมือ

 

คริสยิ้มกว้าง เมื่อเห็นร่างคุ้นเคยเร้นกายออกมาจากหลังประตู

  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ดาวสิบสองดวงบนพื้นสีน้ำเงิน เป็นตราสัญลักษณ์ประจำตัวของกิล-กาลัด (เราจะหลุดเรียกเป็นท่านกิลอยู่บ่อยๆ ด้วยความติ่ง /แค่ก)
> 
> เพิ่มเติมอีกนิด จริงๆ น่าจะแปะไปในบทแรกแล้ว แต่ใส่มาให้อีกทีละกันน เพิ่มเติมนิดหน่อยด้วย  
> \- วิญญาณของเอลฟ์หรือพรายเป็นอมตะ ถ้าไม่ถูกฆ่าตาย/ตรอมใจตาย ก็จะไม่ตาย และไม่แก่ ร่างกายจะโตเต็มที่ที่อายุประมาณ 50 ปี และเข้าสู่วัยที่หาคู่ได้ที่อายุ 100 ปี (ถึงตายแล้ว วิญญาณก็จะถูกส่งไปยังดินแดนตะวันตก รอวันเกิดใหม่ >> ในประวัติศาสตร์มีกรณีคนที่เป็นวิญญาณดวงเดิม แต่มาเกิดใหม่สองคน คือ กลอร์ฟินเดล กับ แกนดาล์ฟ) ข้อเสียของเอลฟ์คือ พอเป็นเรื่องอารมณ์ ความสุข/ความเศร้า จะเซนซิทีฟกว่าปกตินะ และเอลฟ์จดจำได้ทุกอย่างไม่มีวันลืม... /ดราม่าไปอีก  
> \- วิญญาณของมนุษย์ ตายแล้วตายลับ เรียกกลับมาไม่ได้จ้า เพราะงั้นในหมู่พรายด้วยกันจึงไม่ค่อยสนับสนนให้พรายมีความรักกับมนุษย์เท่าไหร่ เพราะตอนที่มนุษย์จะต้องตายจากไป พรายที่เป็นคู่รักจะต้องเสียใจมากๆ แน่ๆ (อย่างอาร์เวน-อารากอร์น อาร์เวนก็ตรอมใจตายหลังจากอารากอร์นตายไปไม่นานนะ)  
> \- อะ... เรายังไม่ได้คิดตอนจบเรื่องนี้... เพราะงั้นก็คงยืนยันอะไรไมไ่ด้ว่าจะจบแฮปปี้หรือจบเศร้านะ แหะ


End file.
